Not Now I Love You
by SecretChances
Summary: A new cold case investigator melts the hearts of the team and turns the head of a certain red head lieutenant...HOC part of a series called Not Gonna Get Us. Will eventually end up HC.


**Discaimler: **I don't anything except Nadia Alora. CSI:Miami belongs to its perspective writers and producers.

**A/N:** This is post the 'mole' episode so in other words-it's after the finale, Natalia has been let go, and they have a new cold case investigator and her first crime scene gets personal.This is the first in a series called 'Not Gonna Get Us.' I have no idea on how many stories they'll be.

**Rating: **T for some mild language but mostly from violence that'll come in later chapters.

**A/N 2: **This is based on a song by Tatu called Not Gonna Get Us. The titles for the individual stories of this series are lines taken from the song. As a side note, I do not own the song. It belongs to Tatu. I thought I would say that before I forgot.

**Parings:** C/R, H/OC, and it will eventually be H/C and R/OC by the end.

* * *

In the wake of everything that had happened in the past few months, Horatio Caine hadn't had the time to observe their latest edition to the team. Since Natalia had left, they picked a new cold case investigator. She was one of the ones that had an allure to her; one that everybody was attracted to-Horatio included. But it just didn't feel right, right now. Losing Marisol had broken him up though he never showed it. He had learned that it was best not to.

Her name-Horatio found out through Calleigh-was Nadia Alora. No last name. The first and middle were all she had. Horatio knew she didn't need a last name. Not now anyway. She was presentable in looks with what she missed in name. He was the only one that really thought that way.

Nadia had beautiful auburn hair that flowed to the small of her back. She was uptight and braided it everyday but her eyes were more appealing. They sparkled with the bubbly personality Horatio only thought a teenager could keep. She caught him staring at her eyes one day and it had embarrassed her to death. Her lieutenant shouldn't be looking at her like that; but he was.

"Lieutenant Caine? Did you need something?" Nadia found herself starring into her own beautiful pair of eyes when he came closer. Blue, good color, she thought.

"No, I was just observing you," he replied quickly recovering from his reverie that had spaced him out just looking at her.

She smiled brightly; straight, pearly, white, teeth shined his way. "Hope you like what you're seeing."

Horatio glanced at his shoes and fiddled with his sunglasses he was holding in his hands. Before he could answer, his phone rang. Nadia grinned again and continued working.

"It's a cold one?" She heard him say at one point. She looked up but he didn't even direct his attention to her. "Are you sure? Alright I'll bring her."

Horatio turned to her finally. Nadia put down her work and hung up her lab coat.

"So where are we going?"

It was his turn to grin. "You'll see."

She raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't ask questions.

**Chapter 1 Pt. 2**

"So Horatio, is this the new one?"

Nadia grinned shyly as Horatio nodded. She knew this detective. Frank Tripp had a worthy reputation on and off the force. She felt like she knew him already because of all the interviews she had read from him the paper. He didn't look at all like the hero she pegged him to be. What's in an interview rather than what's in a name? She didn't think of that 'til then.

"This is she. Nadia Alora meet Detective Frank Tripp."

He held out a hand and she shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She let go of his hand and turned to where the body was laying.

A lump suddenly formed in her throat. This was more personal than she wanted. She walked over to the body and crouched down by Alexx Woods- the coroner she had yet to meet. Alexx knew Nadia was new but she also knew by motherly instincts that something was out of sorts.

They introduced each other then Alexx said, "Did you know him?"

She nodded slowly. "That's my brother, Seth Delaney."

Frank and Horatio stood nearby and watched Nadia's facial expressions.

"Did this just get personal Horatio?"

"Very personal Frank."

* * *

Hope you like it. It gets better. Keep reading please.

Oh and do me a favor. See that button right down there? Click it please and review. I need all the support I can get.

Wonderful regards,

Shelby, the author.


End file.
